ikaw_lamangfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabelle Miravelez
''' '''Isabelle Miravelez-Hidalgo (aka Sabel) is the daughter of Rebecca and Gonzalo Miravelez.She is portrayed by Kim Chiu but on book 2 she is played by Amy Austria. Appearance Isabelle has a long curly hair now straight with bangs in 1980s. She is known for wearing a dress. Isabelle is known to be extremely a beautiful woman by franco and samuel that her beauty is too strong that both men cannot tolerate her sight of beautiness surrounding both of them. She is a faired skinned woman with a nice smooth complextion of her skin. Personality Masarap daw si Samuel. Inamin niya sa episode 69 na nagustuhan niya ang nangyari sa kanila ni Franco noong gabing kinasal sila. History 1964 Isabelle was the Daughter of a wealthy Couple in Salvacion Rebecca Miravelez and Gonzalo Miravelez, also lived as Heiress. She also met Samuel and Mona 1975 Isabelle and Franco came back in salvacion, After studying in London 1984 Isabelle attempted to file annulment and separation with Franco due to his oppression to her and their daughter, Andrea but she was threatened by Franco in 1980s.]] 2005 Isabelle lives in a house owned by a rich woman who saved her from the tragic accident at the sea. Isabelle still lives there however, she hide her past and even her name. She renamed herself as Dolores. In a market, Isabelle saves Esther, Andrea's adoptive mother. She recognize that the child Esther took care of was Andrea, Isabelle's long lost daughter after the incident. When Franco found Andrea, he celebrated a party for his long lost daughter and Isabelle was invited by Andrea. In the party, Isabelle and Franco reunited but she pretend that she forgot everything about Franco. Even she had an amnesia, Franco takes her back to Franco's house. Later, she admitted to Andrea that she was just pretending that she had an amnesia however, Tessa heard the conversation between Isabelle and Andrea and she tells everything to Franco of what she heard. Franco became aware of it then he started became furious about it. In a party, Gabriel helps Isabelle to escape from the party. Later, they reunited with Samuel. The next day, Isabelle is inviting Natalia to join with them to escape from Manila but she refused. Samuel anf Franco encountered at the top of the building and Franco murders Samuel. Franco takes Isabelle back to his house and imprisons her. One night, she pretended that she commited suicide. She was taken to the hospital and Gabriel and his companion attacked and takes Isabelle out from the hospital however, Franco caught them. Relationship Samuel Severino(boyfriend) Isabelle and Samuel's relationship is known in the series. They first met in a church back in 1964. Because of her wedding with Franco, their relationship with Samuel broke. There is still a possibility that their relationship will be restored. Franco Hidalgo(husband) Franco has a strong admiration to Isabelle. She doesn't have feelings to Franco. Since they got married, Isabelle felt like she was trapped because she always get hurt by Franco if she keeps on thinking about Samuel. Trivia *This is Kim Chiu's first role to play as a rich woman rather than her previous series which she plays as a poor girl. *Kim Chiu wears a wig to portray Isabelle in the earlier episodes. *Isabelle is possibly born in the late 1950s. *Isabelle is claustrophobic. *In episode 114, Franco was holding a picture of Isabelle however the photo doesn't look like 70s. The photo should be black and white or red tinted. *Isabelle is the only survivng main character among the main four characters in the entire series. Category:Characters Category:Book 1 characters Category:Book 2 characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Fat Chracters Book 2